


Friendsim: Round Two

by Raven_Laurent



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fantrolls, Friendship, Gen, Hemospectrum, Minor Violence, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Laurent/pseuds/Raven_Laurent
Summary: Much has happened since your arrival in Alternia, many friends have become, but also an incredible amount of dangerous situations, but nothing will prevent your search for more FRIENDSHIP!You are determined to find more friends, more adventures, no matter what happens. Here I go again!
Kudos: 5





	1. Ready to play again?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck, Hiveswap or Friendsim do not belong to me, everything belongs to Andrew Hussie. The only thing that belongs to me are my Oc

Have you got used to your new powers, recovered your memories of your friends and created new ones along the way along with an enemy? You really don't want to think about him too much. Even though you have had these moments of despair that has not stopped you from your adventure for **FRIENDSHIP** , in fact you are really hungry to see who will be the next possibility of friendship.

You had returned to Alternia for a few days and decided to stay in your hiding place to charge the most amount of energy in your system for this search for new friends, you have several snacks in your hoodie and your Palmhusk with a full battery, because although you are ready for new friendships and you feel that burning fire full of motivation, this is Alternia so it is good to be prepared in case you have to flee from any situation.

You are ready so you decide to teleport in the city; you are on the street where Tyzias, Daraya and you had a moment of friendship. And you are ready for more, it is a quiet night there are not many trolls outside at least not of the dangerous ones but considering that almost any troll on this planet can practically destroy you with relative ease, so you are cautious with what may happen in front of you but apparently not enough not to see the troll in front of you.

At the moment of colliding with him you can only hear a loud FUCK, you take a few steps away from him to see him better and you see that he has spilled coffee on his shirt, his expression was quite angry with a hint of annoyance.

Well shit, this is not going as planned at all, that fire that was inside you went out quite fast so you only have one option and you expect it to work right now.

**Apologize several times.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this quarantine I have free time so I decided to publish my story.
> 
> This is my first story that I publish on this site and English is not my first language so if errors are found I am sorry but don't worry I will make sure to edit at the end of the story!  
> This story is something I've been planning for a while so I'm excited to post it.  
> I will try to make my posts consistent.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	2. Apologize, several times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you met a new troll, is it going to be a friend or possible source of chaos?

**Apologize, several times.**

You are apologizing many times, you know that this situation can become really dangerous at any time, because of the stain you cannot see the color of its sign well but it is your eyes that give it away. He is an indigo, fuck, on your scale from harmless to crazy killer clown, he climbed very close to the latter so you keep apologizing but he decides to stop your apologies, his anger turned to annoyance.

_Zat's enough; I understand you feel fery bad for spillink my coffee. I am not angry just irritated because I hafe to see a client right now and it is gettink a little late for our meetink. Just stop._

Oh ok. You didn't think this was going to be fixed that quickly and without apparent death or serious injury. His voice was deep and raspy, it was intimidating but you didn't think he wanted to do it on purpose it just sounded like that.

 _I can ask you a question._ He said as he lit a cigarette, it looked like those that exist on Earth, it was not like the ones you and Cirava smoked the day they met.

Regarding the question, you only answer. Of course, you are delighted.

_Vat the fuck are you exactly?_

At this point you can no longer feel very offended but it does not mean that it does not hurt a little. You answer that you are an alien, you are still not sure what species you are but you know enough that you are not a human.

 _Alien?_ He was looking at me with some curiosity, from top to bottom as he was being analyzed.

Yes. You cannot avoid being nervous. It has been a while since you have been asked about your species which your knowledge is null.

_If all aliens look like you, I'm not impressed, sorry if it offends you but you hafe to admit zat your appearance is fefy strange._

Don't be offended. It's a little lie but you want to keep it on his good side.

_Oh, I hafen't introduced myself, I'm Torzez Edjiem._

He gives you a business card, which had his name, a phone number and website. Torzez Edjiem said, professional designer, _I make your wishes come true_. His card looked very stylish so you carefully keep it in your hoodie. Your curiosity comes with something he had said.

Client? Who? Maybe you can help him; maybe he is one of your good friends.

_I lose nosink by tryink, I hope so, and zis name is Zebruh Codakk._

Oh yes you know him and he is your friend but out of curiosity you ask him what he order to do. You just wait for whatever it was, is not for you.

 _I still do not know, it is ze first time zat I hafe been in contact with him, he asked me to go to his hife so sat I could measure his guests and vee would agree on the design sat he wants. A moment ago you said you could help me, how can you help me_? At this point he had finished his cigarette.

Oh, you get out of your trance from the fact that you are going to have to see it again. He is your friend and ... you appreciate him only at a distance and not are thinking about him.

 _Can you help me or will you just stay like a paralyzed idiot?_ You could already hear a clear annoyance in his voice, hell you were distracted for a long time.

You can help him; you can carry it in an instant.

_Do you hafe a Scuttlebuggy?_

Something better. Do you trust me? You offer him your hand; you hoped he would accept it.

_Vat?_

Do you trust me?

When he take your hand, you just tell him. Care of the whiplash

_Wait, vat?_

At that moment the two appear in front of Zebruh's hive. We arrived you tell him with emotion until you see that he gets disturbed and scared.

 _Holy shit! For the next one you should gife a better warnink san care of the whiplash but I shouldn't complain as much when seeink the results so sanks_.

He gives me a small smile and knocks on the door, we don't wait long until they open the door, it was a bronze blood, she looked somewhat gaunt and with downcast eyes, both Torzez and you look at each other for a moment.

 _Hello, Miss I am Torzez Edjiem, Mr. Codakk. Vee spoke to hafe our meeting today to decide see wardrobe for some guests._ Hearing the word "guests" the poor girl can't help but shiver a little.

I'll lEt Mr. Codakk know You̕ rE hErE, plEasE comE in.

They both enter the mansion, it was like the last time you had been here it seemed that he had a party but already knowing Zebruh a little, you think you have an idea what type of parties this guy should have. Torzez was not very pleased with this situation either but he remains professional, most certainly this guy has had all kinds of clients but his discomfort shows a little.

♥ Look what we have here ♥

Oh fuck

 _Hello Mr. Codakk, I am Torzez Edjiem._ He offers his hand but Zebruh ignores it, he lowers his hand but his irritation is more apparent.

♠ Yes, if I remember they say that you are a professional but from what I see not so much because of your clothing ♠ He said this while pointing to the stain on his shirt, Torzez can't help but feel a little embarrassed, you decide to intervene.

That was your fault, you collided with him and you made him spill his coffee on him and he didn't have time to change since he didn't want to be late for their meeting. It is true what you are saying; you just hope that Zebruh accept it.

♦ Don't worry baby, accidents happen not all high bloods are as friendly to low bloods as I am so you should be careful if I'm not there to protect you from danger ♦ He winks at you, you didn't remember that he was, which one is the most suitable word ... him.

 _Mr Codakk, vat is see guest you want me to take measurements for?_ Clearly changing when seeing my discomfort or for us to return to the central theme of his arrival, it had to be that.

♣ Right, right around here ♣

Zebruh takes us to the living room where there are several trolls all of them being low blood; their expressions reflected discomfort and their eyes looked at everyone as if they were seeing an emergency exit. Dude what the fuck did you do to them?

You don't say that you only think about it but still.

 _Ok, I'm going to make sure eferyone lines up so I can get your measurements out._ He takes out a tape measure and gives me a notebook and pencil. _I will take care sat you write down see measurements for me, can you do it?_

Of course, you are delighted to be able to help.

 _Ok, let's see vat vee hafe here_. He was really focused on making the measurements, I'm writing them down but we are both not realizing that these trolls are too thin rather gaunt, it is really worrying to see them in this situation.

 _Done Mr. Codakk, here I hafe a few sketches if any seems good to you._ He gives Zebruh another notebook, which has several sketches.

Wow

He is really good, even Zebruh could not hide his amazement but he quickly recovers to his usual self.

♣ They are fine to be an indigo blood you are quite good, you have to know that I hired you because several gutterbloods have made several positive comments regarding your previous work in Eastern Alternia since they say that you are an ally with them since they can wear the clothes what are you doing ♣

 _I am not an ally; I just know zat the Hemospectrum is trash zat see high bloods use to get away wis most sings_. He didn't sound like Zebruh when he talks about the hemospectrum but rather bored and irritated, as if he had this conversation several times he was pulling out his cigarettes again.

♠ Oh, really then it won't bother you if I ask you some questions? ♠

You do not like this. What should you do?

  * **See what happens.**
  * **Prevent this conversation.**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second chapter  
> Fun Fact: Torzez quirk is inspired by a German accent


	3. Prevent this conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made your decision. Is it good or bad?

This conversation is going to end in disaster if you don't do something to stop it, you don't want to ruin your possible friendship with Torzez and you, uh, friendship with Zebruh, it would be a total loss although only one of them feels more like a loss to be honest but you still don't want to lose it.

You quickly search for a solution, you look everywhere and once the design book still has Zebruh and you leaf through it a bit to see if you can find a design that can attract enough attention. You stop when you see what appears to be a kimono but it has an opening in the leg to make it more revealing and it was fitted with a corset, it looked pretty good so you'll give it a try.

Hey, what do you think of this dress? One of your guests would look pretty good. You try not to flinch when you say it.

♥ You're right, baby ♥ 

It is a relief that it is very easy to distract, you look at Torzez who looked at you suspiciously trying to figure out why but seems to decide to focus on Zebruh, despite himself. He had already lit his cigarette and puffed.

_Vich design? He ask as exhaled the smoke, it had a certain sweet smell._

♦ This and you know what color would be perfect, indigo. ♦

_I'm sorry but it won't be possible_

♠ Why? ♠

 _Zat dress is for trolls much more height, I could adapt it but zey would not fit well wiz zeir body type. Vile for zee color I recommend zat you keep the color of their blood as it stands out better._ He smiles a little at the trolls, who only smile a little, this action ends quickly so that Zebruh does not notice.

_And I'm absolutely sure vat Mr. Coddak wants is zat your guests looked amazink. If you allow me._

Take the notebook and start looking, to see one of the sheets for a few moments he was pleased and gave us the notebook. It was a long off the shoulder dress with long sleeves.

♦Oh, in fact you're right, it's decided I want these dresses for my lovely guests. ♦

…

_... Ok, I'll get back in touch en zey're ready._

He takes his things quickly, says goodbye quickly and goes where he came from.

That was anticlimactic... Fuck

This is a bad ending, right?

**Try again, idiot.**


	4. Between catwalks and fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be a good choice?

**_Look what happens._ **

You know this is not going to end well but it is not your business to intervene in a client- supplier project, it is rude. But no debate happens as the Palmhusk de Torzez begins to sound.

_Vait a minute, Hallo?_

_Vhat do you mean zat no one can model the dress? Are zey all fery tall? Vhat a fuckink excuse is zat_

Whoa.

Torzez is not screaming but his voice has a strong tone so it is not necessary for him, it is impressive enough that he does not need to scream.

_It is too late now, vhere vee vill find a model zat fits zee dress..._

I stop for a moment to see myself better, he looked me up and down…. Are you checking me?

_I must hang up, I already found our model, I vill arrife in 15 minutes._

The moment he hangs up he starts putting his notebooks fast in his bag, it all happened too fast if you're honest.

_It vas a ... somethingk to meet you Mr. Codakk, if you excuse me I hafe fery important matters to attend to and I vill take zis charmink companion wiz me._

♠Wait. What? ♠

Wait. WHAT?

_Yes, he has good bone structure and good legs, so zat's enough for vhat I need._

Zebruh was about to argue, but Torzez cuts him off before he can say anything.

_Zen wee get in touch, I promise you vill be disappointed, since I am ze best at vhat I do and zat's vhy I contact to hafe zee best. So see you later._

He gives her a handshake, clearly hard since Zebruh makes a certain gesture of pain, releases him and carries me. Like a sack.

Okay.

It seems this is my life now.

_It vas a pleasure, good night ladies._

They only blush a little but you can hear a little goodbye. Although with Zebruh he is coldly polite, with the troll he is surprisingly kind, perhaps because they didn't say anything to bother him. He seems to be quite professional but I don't think it's good to make him mad it wouldn't be a wise idea.

_I'm sorry about zat._

Uh

_I know zat it is not zee most professional or kind zink on my part but it is important for me since zis is my first show on zis side of Alternia so I am nerfous, I am sure of my talent and zat my vork is good but zat does not prefent I have zis nerfousness. Do you know vhat I mean? You are not obliged to answer_

In fact, yes at least a little.

It is as if you were always obliged to show the best of yourself and that you do not have the freedom to make mistakes since you will not be able to get up again.

_Yes, it is vhat I feel. Zanks for understand._

Smile a little, it was a small smile but full of sincerity.

_Out of curiosity you vill know zee place since I realize zat wee vill not arrife in zee time I promised._

He laughs a little nervous and looks a little embarrassed, poor guy is not having it easy today. So you decide to help him in this, you ask him where he is and you are surprised because it is where Remele had his gallery. You tell him that if you know the place and you transport us to the gallery.

The exterior looked different and there was a long line at the entrance. It seems that Torzez is quite popular.

_A little bit of please, a warmink next time_

I'm sorry.

_Don't vorry, vee just hafe to enter._

Saying that, already more composed, he just entered the place, as if the place belonged to him, his posture is full of self-confidence. It makes even you feel safer even when you were being carried like a sack of potatoes that didn't stop you from feeling safe.

They arrive behind the scenes and there are only many trolls running around, there are some dressed very elegantly and others more casual.

_I arrifed and zis is zee model I brought, brink me zee dress._

He said even a troll with a cerulean scarf, which when he saw me only made a gesture of confusion and disgust.

Are you sure? It has no form to say.xc

_Yes I’m fuckink sure. Now listen to me vhen I say zat you brink zee dress you do it for yesterday and as I can see you still do not brink it, so do it now or say goodbye to all your insignificant career in zee industry, understood?_

Yes.xc

_Yes, vhat?_

Yes sir. xc

_I don't vant to hear you speak ill of my friend again. So move vith your cheap shoes from here and bring me vhat I ordered._

The troll just left pretty hectic and fast.

_Sorry about zat, but zis industry is to be trodden or to be trodden and I vill not allow zis shitty attitude towards people zat I like._

Oh, that is very nice of him, something intense you will not deny but you are happy that they defended you. He takes you to the makeup section with a girl, whose hair was short, stylized, and teal in color.

_Vhat color do you zink it vill fit?_

How About A Bloody Orange?

_Oh Gog, how pretentious you are, it's fuckink red._

Oh oh you and the girl look a little scared but she hides a little.

Torzez sighs a little exasperated.

_Sorry for gettink mad, you are correct it is a good color. I just dealt vith an idiot so I'm still a little upset._

At that moment that troll comes with the dress.

 _Speakink of zee countess. Zank you, you can withdraw._ He said without making eye contact when taking the dress, the boy just left a little scared.

_I gife you zee freedom to put on makeup as you zink it looks more suitable, I hafe to adjust zee dress, I'll be back in a moment._

It just goes away so the girl decides to start applying makeup. You want to ask him if he is always like this.

He Is Like That When He Has To Show Up Somewhere New, When They Just Ask Him He's The Kind Of A Little Bit More Relaxed A Little Know-it-all But It's Nice To Have Him By Your Side But When He Has To Show Up He's a Bundle Of Nerves And Every Troll For His Head. That Guy Is New So Se's Not Used To Torzez Yet.

That makes sense, it reminds you a little of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's book.

And Because His Matestrip Was Unable To Attend Since She is Rehearsing.

Wait hold on? ¿ Matesprit?

Before you could ask who she was, she says you're done.

The moment you look into the mirror you look surprised, you had a pretty light red eye shadow and a little bit blush.

Just Let Me Do Your Lips And We'll Just Have To Wait For The Dress. Take Out A Black Lipstick And Start Applying It To The Lips, It Reminds You How Trolls Have Lips.

We Have Already Finished And In Time Apparently.

Torzez arrived with the dress and he gives it to me, more to throw than to give but its fine.

_I take care zat you hurry vee are already beginnink. Zere is zee tester, zanks for beink a good friend. Everyone has less zan seconds and if I do not see zem formed at zis moment I swear by Gog zat I vill light myself in fire._

Wait, you thought you misheard the first time, but friend? We are friends.

_Of course vee are, only a good friend vould help me viz zis and I appreciate it, good luck._

Thank you, you will occupy it. You go to the fitting rooms and take off your hoodie, it has been a while since you did not do it so it seems strange to you. It is a black dress with bare shoulders and it came down to your knees. How it is that Torzez knew your size without having they? 

Is when he was checking you?

Do I take your measurements only with my eyes?

It is good, but now you understand better because they said that there were no people who fit her dress since the other trolls are much taller than you and it would look too inappropriate, in fact nobody wore anything obscenely revealing, it is noted that they appreciate that someone is comfortable. Respect.

You leave the dressing room and see Torzez, who looked more pleased.

_You look great, now stand up straight, shoulders and face relaxed, do not try zee model face as it looks bad just stay relaxed, do not look at zee cameras or you vill feel nerfous, just look ahead and it vill be fine I promise. Now get out_

And you go out in that instant you feel all the flashes on your face, you take a breath and do what Torzez told you and he was right you can do this, you feel powerful and it's fun. You are having so much fun that you don't realize you are back with Torzez.

_Excellent, my friend you are zee best._

What are friends for?

_HA, you're right._

**_Good End, Fashion Friends._ **

**Congratulations you have unlocked Torzez Edjiem**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4/13!  
> We finish with Torzez  
> Who will be next?  
> Did you understand the references?  
> I made Torzez on the FarragoFiction page  
> http://www.farragofiction.com/DollSim/index.html?type=2


End file.
